The Return
by Adipodes Poe
Summary: I sleep alone, I cry alone, and it's so hard living here on my own. Please, come home soon. (One-shot, RHr)


A/N: So I know that I should be working on _The Shee_ and man oh man, _Come Together_ is NEVER going to let me finish it. But, I was listening to lots of slow songs and this bunny wouldn't let me be, so I sat down today and decided I would write it out. There are some parts that don't come up to my expectations and the end is a bit rushed, but I may end up rewriting that part. I just wanted to get this out there so that I could see what everyone thinks. Happy reading

Dedicated to all those who have missed or are missing someone because of this senseless war. I wish your pain was just as fictional as this story.

_I sleep alone, I cry alone_

_without you this house is not a home_

_so please come home soon_

_I walk alone, I try alone_

_And I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone_

_so please come home soon_

_- "Come Home Soon" by:SheDaisy_

The Return

_Six years, _she thought. _Maybe I should just give up. But I could wait for him...I _would_ wait for him...forever. _

Hermione sat at kitchen table in the Burrow, watching her son help his grandmother in the kitchen while his cousins were playing in the other room. He was undeniably Ron's son. Red hair, freckles, and his eyes were blue like ice, just like Ron's had been. But he was hers too. That red hair curled up in little wisps on top of his five year old head. He was just as intelligent, if not a bit more cunning than she..._it's the combination,_ she reminded herself, _that's both of us._

_I can't. I can't give up. He wouldn't give up if it were me._

These same thoughts ran through her head everyday, like a song that was set to loop.

Ron Weasley had been MIA for six years. As an Auror, he had been sent to the USA during the most tense part of the war. His partner had been sent home in a body bag and they'd found nothing more of him than a photo of Hermione tucked in his partner's pocket. No explanation, no closure, nothing...for six years. She had been...inconsolable for almost a year. Until Will was born. He renewed her in a way. She had a piece of Ron back. She could look into his eyes and see him if she wanted. Will saved her from...self-destruction.

"Grammy? I want to see what you're doing," Will's voice snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Well then, you go get the stool from the pantry and bring it in here," Molly said, grinning at him.

He marched into the pantry and dragged out the stool. It was almost as big as he was, but he struggled very little, because this was a practiced routine. Will was...somewhat anti-social with other children. He liked playing with his cousins, but he gravitated toward adults. He wasn't nosy per-say, but he just related better to adults. That was Hermione in him, a grown up at five.

"What are we making, Grammy?" He asked, standing on the stool with his arms crossed critically.

Molly smiled at him, "We're making chicken with a crispy shell, some potatoes, and some other vegetables in a stew. Would you like to stir this?"

Will smiled, and nodded, taking the spoon from Molly and stirring. He was going to brew wonderful potions someday.

Laughter drifted into the kitchen from the living room. Everyone was at the Burrow today. It was Bill's birthday. Hermione smiled when she thought of how important Bill was to her now. He had been destroyed by Ron's disappearance. He demanded to be transferred back to Gringotts bank and he began taking care of Hermione. He made sure she made it through her pregnancy. She had thought of killing herself several times, but Bill kept very tight tabs on her. He was even there when Will was born. Hermione realized what he had done for her. So, Will was named after him, William Ronald Weasley. Of all the Weasley brothers, after Ron, Bill was the most responsible for Will's existence.

Today the Burrow was alive with activity. Most of the men were in the living room, talking and arguing about sports and politics or, in the twins' case, talking business with Harry and Arthur. There was Fred's wife and Charlie's wife now added to the bunch, but Bill and George were still swinging single.

Hermione was entranced, watching Will and Molly cook Bill's birthday dinner, so much so, in fact, that she was wretched out of her trance when the sound of glass shattering and Ginny's scream echoed through the house. Molly immediately abandoned her cooking to go to Ginny's aid, with Hermione on her tail. When Molly got to the door, she gasped and froze in place.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and felt the bottom drop out of her stomach.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Liberated POWs don't cry._

Ron Weasley chanted the mantra to himself as he apparated to a secluded spot just behind the Burrow. He appeared with a little pop next to the porch, shielded from view. At that moment Ginny's laughed floated out the window and the sound of it made Ron's nose burn. He took a deep, calming breath and inhaled the scent of the Burrow. The honeysuckle growing wild up the side of the house mixing with the slight smell of spirits, and a faint breeze carried his mother's cooking from the window open around the back. Today was Bill's birthday...and some things never change. He had known they would all be here, celebrating, yet the thought of it overwhelmed him. He thought of going home first, to his home...Hermione's home. But, he knew his mother and she would never let Hermione get away with severing her ties with the family. She loved Hermione too much for that. They all did.

Hermione. _If she's married I'm going to die. If she's happy with another man I don't know what I'll do. Please, please if the fates will allow...say that she waited for me._

He straightened his leather jacket and put a hand through his chin-length hair and rubbed the stubble on his chin before he rounded the porch. He marched up the steps and went to knock on the door, he hesitated when he saw that it was slightly ajar. He pushed it open a little to find that Ginny was standing right in front of it, shielding him from view. He pushed th door open just enough to stand behind her. He went to tap her on the shoulder when Charlie spotted him and Ron watched as Charlie's drink tumbled out of his hand and smashed to the floor. Ginny looked up sharply and backed into Ron spinning around and screaming. She looked at him, and continued to scream. She backed up, until she tripped over Harry and he puller her into his lap, as she finally burst into tears and burrowed her head into his neck as he comforted her. He heard another scream and looked over to see his mother standing in the doorway frozen in place. He saw a bit of movement behind her, but then it was gone as soon as it had come. Ron looked around at all the faces of his family. He saw every eye trained on him as he looked at their expressions. He saw shock and disbelief there. He had expected this, but he hadn't expected how it would overwhelm him. A weight set on his chest as he searched for the words that he wanted to say to them. The first words he would say to them in over six years. But he found he couldn't speak. Everyone just sat staring at him...almost like noone in the room wanted to chance breaking the silence for fear that this dream would end because the quiet world they were all perched on would shatter taking Ron with it. Ron kept scanning everyone's face, looking for hers. Hermione was not among them, maybe he'd been wrong. His eyes finally landed on Bill's face. In all the years that Ron had known his brother he'd never seen Bill cry. But this time, Ron's gaze traced the wet lines on Bill's face left there by the silent tears that had run down his cheeks and dripped off his strong jaw.

Ron blinked, finally letting his eyes become watery and sniffing as his nose burned again, he took a deep breath and his voice broke as he spoke, "Happy birthday Bill."

Bill shook his head, a tearful smile crossed his face as he leaned his head back and started to laugh. Ron took a few steps toward him and Bill quickly closed the gap between them. He threw his arms around Bill and Bill hugged him back without reserve. All at once all of the Weasley brothers surrounded Ron, tears streaking down their faces. Charlie was the last to join the group hug. He took Ginny by the hand and led her over to their siblings. The boys parted to let her in the middle and Ron wrapped his arms around her. As soon as Ginny had joined them Fred's voice lifted above the shuffle and he said, "It's not fair Bill, you always get the best birthday gifts."

Everyone in the room busted out laughing and the siblings squeezed each other tighter.

"Alright everyone, give him some room," Arthur said, as they loosened their grip on Ron and stood back from him. Arthur held Molly's hand as she slowly walked up to Ron and finally her strength gave out and she crumbled, gathering Ron up in her arms and sobbing. Arthur hugged him and Molly, with tears of his own shining on his face.

"It's okay mum, I'm here, I'm really home, you don't have to worry anymore. Please," Ron said, sniffing and choking as he tried to calm her.

She looked up into his eyes and said, "I know Ron, I'm so happy you're safe. I'm so happy to see you."

She kissed his cheeks and then stepped back as Arthur enveloped him quickly and clapped him on the back silently before moving away.

Finally Ron turned and spotted Harry, still sitting down. The only person not yet crying. Ron's features hardened and faced off with Harry. Harry stood up and walked over to Ron, until they were practically nose to nose. The edges of Ron's mouth tugged up and it was only a moment until Harry's arms were around Ron and Ron was returning the hug.

"I've missed you mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry let go of him, a smile on his own face, his eyes blinking rapidly, "No, Ron, mot mate anymore. Brother, you're my brother Ron."

Ron smiled, "I know."

"No, Ron," Ginny said, sliding up behind Harry and wrapping her arms around his waist, "really brothers," she smiled, and held out one of her hands so that the large rock sitting on her finger glinted in the sunlight.

Ron's eyes rounded and he started laughing, "No, you're joking."

Harry smiled back, now tearful, "No, we're not."

"Congratulations...brother," he said, reaching out to shake Harry's hand.

"Thanks...brother," Harry said, a big smile on his face.

There was a few moments of light hearted silence and then the whole room tensed as Ron looked around at all the faces, searching for one. Angelina Johnson, with a red headed baby sat in the rocker. A gorgeous blonde girl had moved over and latched onto Charlie's arm and there were a few small children on the floor in front of the fireplace, huddled together, watching the adults with wrapped attention.

Ron looked over at Harry with a question in his eyes, "Where's..."

Harry nodded to a spot behind Ron and he heard her clear her throat before he turned around.

_No_. _Don't kid yourself Hermione. It's just your imagination. _She saw him, but she didn't believe. He couldn't be here. She didn't realize it until just then, but she'd never actually believed he'd be back. She'd just resigned herself to a life alone. She wasn't waiting for him...she was staying lonely in tribute to him. She knew it would be futile to try and love again. No one could replace him...and it would just be hard on Will to keep switching father figures, so she had let Bill do that when he had time. She never expected this. It just...wasn't logical. She couldn't believe.

"Mum, what's going on?" Will was trying to look around Molly, but she was obstructing his view. Hermione took one look at him and then hastily pulled him to the side.

"Will, I want you to stay here with me for right now, we'll go in there after a few minutes. Just, stand here by me and I'll tell you when we can look, okay?" She looked at him and he nodded.

She turned her back to the door, just out of sight and listened. She listened as he hugged his brothers and Ginny. She listened as he comforted his mother and cried when his father hugged him. She listened to him laugh when Harry told him that Ginny and he were husband and wife.

"Stay here until I tell you to come out okay?" Hermione whispered to Will and he nodded again, crossing his arms unhappily.

She hesitated. _Does he even want me anymore? He's a different man. He's had six years to change his mind about me. _

She heard the silence and it was too much for her. She had to know if he was real...if there was some of the old Ron left in him. She stepped around the corner just as Ron turned to Harry and asked Harry a question. Harry nodded toward her and she cleared her throat, stepping out of her safe hiding place and putting all her faith in the next few moments.

Ron turned around and suddenly his mouth went dry and his heart started thudding so loudly in his ears he thought he was going to go deaf. There she was. Her face was...red, splotchy, pained, and beautiful. She was crying, silently wiping at her eyes, but never able to really stop and she kept crossing and uncrossing her arms protectively against her chest. His heart was twisting into knots as he waited for her to take the first step.

She finally moved, one step, then another, her body barely containing the sobs that threatened. She stopped in front of him. He was almost hyperventilating and his breath kept catching as he tried to keep from passing out. She reached up to him and her hand touched his face. Her fingers leaving a burning path across his cheek and then she touched his bottom lip and they both cried harder.

"Ron," she whispered, almost too softly to hear.

He took both of his hands and slid them along both sides of her face and back into her hair. She closed her eyes and gasped. She opened her eyes a moment later and they took only a moment before something broke and she crushed her mouth against his. The crying and the grief was washed away as stars exploded behind her closed eyes and the Ron invaded her senses. Tears of relief poured down her face. She thought she would never feel this again. She thought his taste, his touch, his smell was gone forever and now she had all of it back again. They finally broke apart and he held her tight to him.

"I missed you so much. I love you. I love you, love you, love you," she mumbled as he squeezed her.

"I love you too, I...wanted to get back to you, I tried," he said.

She drew back and shook her head, "It's okay. I just...," she couldn't find the words.

"Can I come out yet?"

The high tension in the room broke as the whole room began to laugh at Will's question.

Ron frowned and Hermione's eyes twinkled with happiness and tears, "Com on out!"

Hermione stepped to the side as Will rounded the corner with his hands on his hips, ready to give his mother a piece of his mind, "Mum, I have been standing there since for_ever _and..."

He trailed off when his eyes landed on Ron and his mouth fell open.

"Ron, I want you to meet Will," Hermione said, "Will his five. He's your son, Ron. He's _our_ son."

Ron and Will stood, facing each other, both looking as though they were just about to faint. Will, walked up to Ron, studying him like a specimen. He got up very close and had to practically break his neck to look up at Ron. He motioned for Ron to come down to his level. Ron stooped over and looked straight into Will's face, he smiled.

"Yes?" Ron asked, amused and awed at the same time.

"I have a question for you," Will said matter-of-fact.

"Okay," Ron said.

"Are you, Ron Weasley?" he asked.

Ron chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Will's eyes went round and he smiled, "I KNEW it! You know, my mum talks about you all the time! Since I can re_nem_ber, she told me about you. You're my hero, you know. Oh _Mer_lin!"

Everyone was laughing and Will just kept on talking, getting himself more worked up. "Do you know that I told mum the other day I want to be an Aor-ror just like you. And you're my _dad_ and you're _back_ so now you can teach me 'bout that. Oh, I forgot to innerduce myself, I'm Will Weasley," he held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, and I also wanted to say that you should come live with us, my mum won't mind."

Ron finally leaned his head back and laughed. Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at Will.

"William Weasley, what if he was a complete stranger? And you just open our house up to him, you know better!"

"_Mu-um_ we have pictures of him in my room and I saw you snoggin' him just a minute ago, so don't prestend that you don't know him!" Will said, in a voice that sounded an awful lot like Hermione.

Ron tapped Will on the shoulder and Will spun around, "Yes?"

Ron smiled at Will and said, "Don't fight with your mum or she's going to be mad at both of us."

Will laughed.

"But, I'd love to come and live with you and your mum. She's my wife, after all," Ron said.

Will turned to his mother, "You didn't tell me you was his wife!"

That was all it took to make everyone completely hysterical with laughter. Hermione, paused and then began to join in as Molly announced that dinner was ready and everyone in the room started to move around and laugh and talk, gravitating toward the kitchen. Ron, Will, and Hermione stayed behind until everyone else had gone into the kitchen.

Ron looked up at Hermione as she came and knelt by them. She kissed Ron's cheek and then kissed Will's cheek and followed everyone else into the kitchen.

Will turned to Ron and stepped closer to him, putting his little hand on Ron's shoulder, Ron felt his eyes welling up as he realized that this was the first time he had ever really touched his son.

"Dad, I didn't want to say it with everybody here, but," his eyes became a little watery and he sniffed, " I missed you. I know I don' really _know_ you, but I know that I love you. Mum told me that you love me too, so I just wanted to know...um...," a tiny tear rolled down his face matching the ones that were shining on Ron's face, "if she was right."

Ron put his arm around Will's shoulders and pulled him in close and whispered in his ear, " She was."

Will smiled and sniffed, "She normandy is, you know."

Ron laughed, "No, Will Weasley, my son, if there is something you must learn, it is this: your mum is _always_ right."

fin-

I hope you all enjoyed this. Review if you love me! Thanks everyone.


End file.
